


SCAR

by RinoaHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Someday in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: "You'll never be alone again"Rey has to face the consequences of their first battle...





	SCAR

**Author's Note:**

> So….I tried to write down something. It’s just a draft, I would love to explore more the “scars” aspect (thank you hurt/comfort kink!) and the guilt that maybe Rey would feel… I actually want to write a lot but English is not my first language and this draft is not even beta-read..so I’m sorry, I hope you will enjoy it anyway! Someone save me from these Reylo feels I can’t survive another two years like these days T_T
> 
> (I will trim this one shot someday!)
> 
>  

“Ben…are you…okay?”

Rey shifted towards him on the bed. The long black hair was tangled and sweat, while his shoulders were trembling a lot.

She gently put her hand on his back, not daring to face him. He was silent, but she sensed Ben gathering the energy to say something. As many times before she indulged with a glare on all the scars over his pale and yet soft skin.

“It’s…” Ben took a deep breath before he broke out with his rich baritone voice “Well, I’d say something like nothing but it wouldn’t be true. And you’d know.” she felt a little smile from him. But it was a sad one and Rey felt the usual twist in her guts, something that she didn’t experience in a while. She hated when Ben was upset or looking so…desperate sad. It was like she can’t reach him, even if they were so connected most of the time.

She just hugged him from the back, putting his face on his bare skin. “I…would know, yes. But we promised to try to keep our…privacy. I wouldn’t intrude.”

“And we promise to always be honest with each other. It’s just that… sometimes is…hard.” he replied letting his head back down, almost touching Rey’s one. “I had a dream. A bad one.”

“I’m sorry…” sometimes she has been involved in some of Ben nightmares, mostly Kylo’s nightmares. Sometimes he shared hers, she had fewer but he always has been there for her. Rey gently cuddled him on his flat chest, catching the fastened heartbeat.

“You shouldn’t love…” that sounded strange. Not that Ben was nonaffective but he usually calls her Rey in front of others or “missy” when he was especially cheerful in their privacy, rarely love, mostly when it comes to “important stuff”.

“May I ask what you dreamt about?” kindly hesitation in her voice. He smashed a hand on his face like a heavy lift was just put on his heart “I was about…our…first…”  and she suddenly realized what the end of the sentence would have been  “battle.”

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh…” she just exhaled.

It was all forgiven, it was all in the past. But the long scar on Ben face, neck and shoulder was still there. “So I should be sorry, after all…I never apologized” added after few seconds.

He finally turned towards Rey, looking deeply into her eyes and cupping her face in his strong, big hands. “Because you don’t have to.” he kissed her forehead.

Rey shook her head “I.. basically ripped your face…and not only that…” she touched slowly the long scar tissue, still red despite the years, until the shoulder and he shivered a bit.

“I wasn’t playing with you right, love? We were fighting. For our lives. We’ve been through that and… it’s in the past.” True, but Rey remembered clearly like it was yesterday,  Kylo Ren drowning in the snow, the blood spilling from his wounds, the frantic gasping before the ground cracked under their feet. Even then, even in that moment, she was feeling something, a desperate urge to save him despite everything.

“What was happening in your…dream?” Rey didn’t dare to call it by his name. A nightmare. 

He blushed a bit and looked away. “I was in the snow. It was so…strange. Like, I was aware that I’ve been through that already but still it was like I was lost again.” in a lower voice he added. “Alone…again”

Rey hugged him with all this strength and he hugged her back, so tiny in his embrace.

She was crying and she didn’t even notice…of course she knew that being with Ben Solo, long time lived under the name of Kylo Ren, it wouldn’t be easy. She was aware that demons and nightmares would be part of their life but they were happy now, and Rey didn’t expect a nightmare involving…her.

They stayed in silence for a long time, just comfortable in each other arms, enjoying the scent of their skin.

Suddenly, Rey cupped Ben face, stroking the scar and then kiss it.

“Ben, I’ll never leave you alone again. I swore and I swear again.”

Rey’s heart was rewarded with one of the most sincere yet rare smiles from Ben.

“I know love, I know.”


End file.
